


Talking Body

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, just a lil spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Tsubaki and Chouno have a little pre-Valentine’s anatomy lesson together
Relationships: Chouno Junichi/Tsubaki Shuuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Talking Body by Tove Lo
> 
> The working title was “Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls” lol

“I think you should draw me some time.”

Chouno sighed, not looking up from his painting. Something was off about his shading, and he just wasn’t sure what. Too warm, maybe? Or the colors were all too similar. It was looking kind of muddy, oh right. Tsubaki asked him something.

“I have to finish this commission.” He said. “Maybe when I’m done with it, I can.”

He could feel Tsubaki’s playful grin from behind him. “But you keep complaining about anatomy. Maybe I can help out. It _is_ my job to be intimate with anatomy after all.”

The way he said it, teasing and warm, made Chouno smirk, and he buried himself in his watercolor pad to hide it.

“I do sketch you in my free time.” He admitted.

“Yeah, but you never show me!”

“It’s a little embarrassing!” Chouno shouted back. “They’re not good enough yet.”

Tsubaki grumbled something he couldn’t hear and then silence fell between them. Chouno felt that was the end of it, but Tsubaki spoke up again.

“Y’know, it’s almost Valentine’s Day.”

What? Why was he bringing that up?

“I do have something planned for you. So don’t worry.”

There was a soft _fwumph_ of cloth hitting the ground, and Chouno’s eyebrows furrowed. What was Tsubaki up to?

Tsubaki hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe we should get an early start on it this year.”

Chouno looked up and choked, almost ruining the commission as his brush hand spasmed. Tsubaki was lying across his couch, naked, except for his chain necklace. He was positioned in an artfully casual way, like a Renaissance sculpture, his arms posed with intent to look relaxed and his spine twisted in a dramatic way. His chest and face were angled towards Chouno, but his legs were tilted away with the closer knee bent up slightly to hide his dick while showing off a bit of ass. Chouno spluttered as he put the painting aside carefully.

“You wanna have sex _now?”_

Tsubaki laughed and gestured him over. When Chouno was kneeling next to him, he held out a hand. Chouno took it and let Tsubaki guide it down to his chest, splaying over his left pectoral, and they both shuddered a bit from the touch.

“I want you to take a break. So let’s have a little anatomy lesson.”

Chouno felt Tsubaki’s heart jump under his hand, and he couldn’t find it in himself to turn him down.

* * *

That night, Chouno drew Tsubaki. Not in any way that left a mark or record besides the blooms of red and purple on their necks and shoulders the next day. Not that Chouno needed an actual record since he wouldn’t forget the sensations for a long time. Tracing the curves under Tsubaki’s skin, painting his fingers across planes and bumps and carefully observing where shadows and light bled across him. All the while Tsubaki whispered the names of muscles and bones, explaining how they connected and worked, taking Chouno’s hands and guiding them, making him squeeze down in some places, to really feel how the anatomy worked. Soft gasps and groans broke up his lecture when they touched somewhere good.

The next day, Chouno finished the commission quickly, and Tsubaki laughed and teased the whole time, joking about being his muse.


End file.
